Saga 3 Episode 72: Unborn Saga pt8
f006897623cddbefac7ef97de0430b45.jpg Edf8c89f70908374bdbbe80ade505b3f.jpg|Luna 3180521-4776665840-13296.jpg|Unborn a614be7fdfb25f1f32cf1abef614b984.jpg|Kin Tasanagi Tumblr_ndapwqNPq91tdlfpqo1_500.gif|Conan tumblr_nhvohbpYMI1reixpro1_1280.jpg|Admir Ceaser.png|Ceaser 1 The Night Guy: Mike and the gang would have made it back to out skirts of Kasaihana city. Where Kin and the others would have been met with not Only Conan, but the other members of the Order of the Moon. Luna, the head Lunar witch scolded Kin on his behavior, telling him that if he'd just asked for the Order of the Moon's assistance that Tahira wouldn't have had to die. But Kin retorted back that she knew the risk, and they could mourn her later Luna: We. Don't. Endanger. Our Own. Do you understand that? Kin: ( Kin would roar, causing Luna to take a few steps back ) Those are your old selfish customs. Luna: Founded by those wolfbloods who followed your great great great grandfather Kagemaru Tasanagi. Those were his methods, he taught those lessons to us, so our kind could survive. Not throw ourselves into the heart of enemy territory. Kin: Wasn't it my grandfather, the same one who gave his life trying to save the Yakuza and other citizens, supernatural and non-supernatural, that were enslaved by the KPD and the New American government? Did he not die, and succeeded in his mission? Let me tell you something about the people in my family. Weather good or bad, we will fight, and die for what we believe in. And I believe that every life is worth saving, no matter if there one of us or not. And I would gladly die to save the lives of thousands. So your going to stand down... Kin said walking towards her as his eyes began to glow a bright red, his voice getting deeper by the octave's by every word he'd speak Kin: AND REMEMBER... WHO'S THE ALPHA, IN THIS PACK His voice boomed, and this would have caused Mike, and Cho's eyes and any other Wolfbloods eyes in the area's eyes shift to there bestial iris. Glowing with an intensity of submission towards the Alpha of the pack. Even Luna turned her head to the left with a scowl, silently submitting to Kin's roar Jeffery( A wolfblood): Kin sir, I've checked over the Data that you and the others brought to us. Conan: And what did you find? Jeffery: Oh i'm sorry, I didn't know I said ' Warlock scum ' I could have swore I said Kin. Kin: Jeffery. Conan is with us on this. Don't be rude to him. Jeffery would have given Conan a scowl before he began tapping away at the keyboard Jeffery: According to the information on the flash-drive. The Warlocks have had strange readings of a radio signal, and technology signals readings out of a cave in the middle of Zanzibar Stone. They sent Two Warlock teams to investigate it just two days before you all came busting through there doors. Which by the way, how do you know they won't return to Kasaihana city with Vengeance. Kin: Because next time it just won't be the Wolfbloods they'll be dealing with. They have poisons and death devices that could wipe us out within an instant. My girlfriend is the literal ruler of hell, and I have a Connor Ryoji in my deck. Jeffery: Point taken. And Girlfriend? You guys are dating now? Kin: Were... working on it. Conan: Can we focus on the job please? Christ and you all wonder how your kind gets picked off by my people so easily. Kin and Jeffery both gave Conan a scowl Jeffery: They were going to send another team to investigate the missing Warlocks, but its been postponed. So I'm going to assume this is where we'll need to go. It has to be, most kingdoms in the Skylands have returned to Medevil natures if anything else. Technology is almost non-existent unless you live in one of the 4 Utopia's. (Those being Kasaihana city, New Nexus Florida, New California, and Neo Washington ) Mike: Then we need to go right now. The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EtBaf-7mKT4 ) 2 Meanwhile The deformed Ice-Creature that Langston had become, sluggishly followed his ' Uncle ' Admir to a Dark Cave. In the inside of the Cave, Admir would press a rock next to a boulder, and the moment he did it the ground around them would have began to descend down into an even lower level of the cave. Langston: U-Uncle... where are you taking me? I want to see my father, he can help! He can fix this Admir: Yes he can, and he will. He's waiting for us right now. Langston: Fathers in this cave? Listen, once we fix this. That girl Zane... I... Left her back in that city, I have to go back and find her. Admir: I'm sure you'll find her soon enough Nephew. They continued to descend down into the dark depths of the cave until they finally breached down into what looked like a lavatory, a massive one. Robed scientist left and right were continuously working on these computers. Tapping away at Keyboards, making calculations, working, working , working. They all wore the same color as the Cultist that were killing all the teenagers in kasaihana city. And in the middle of the room had been a concentrated ball of energy. Electrical currents flowing all around it, below the ball of energy had been a large module that seemed to be the conductor of this ball of energy Admir: This world we live in, is a vast one Nephew. Filled with many mysteries, that even span beyond this dimension. Allow me to give you a brief history lesson. It all starts with something... called a Chronosapiean. Langston: A-A what? A Chron-What? Listen Uncle I don't have time for this - Admir: Before the creation of this universe. There was only one being. And this being was known as The All maker. With his force alone, he crafted the universe as a whole. He also created the butterfly effect in terms of different outcomes of his one singular universe. He created man, and he also created the stars, the gods, the humans or more so. He created them all in design. While they all took on forms of there own. With every world made he created the blueprint of it all. He wishes not to interact with the beings beneath him, but rather... watch from a distance. It may sound contradicting but despite creating us in deal, which soon came into physical formation, He does not construct the lives of the ones beneath him, but he did create the images that became the worlds that they live in. Reside in. He is from a race that no longer exists amongst this universe. They exist out of space and time itself. From a time where things were much more vivid in color and description. Langston: What are you getting at Admir: Hush, and I shall tell you. Each Chronosapian, owns 13 universes. Or so they say, they also say, that there are millions of chronosapians. As mortals, we have learned the means of dimensional travel, but we have not discovered out how to move out of our set of 13. Under certain condition's, different types of mortals can move through the 13 universes that our chronosapiean governs over. But we have not learned how to move out of our 13 set and into another chrono's 13 set. But in time, we will. A being came to my Universe. Known as Universe 8. This is Universe 13, Also known as The Alpha Universe. It's been given this name because, out of all the other universes, the incantions of the mortals and immortals here, are the strongest of there variations. That's why Unborn, Also known as our King Nexus chose this world. He knew his ' father ' would come here soon enough. Because this is the only world that threatened him. That threatened... Inugami. Langston: Inugami? Ceaser: Inugami... yes... Admir: Yes... that retched monster. He's been destroying all the other universes thus far. To the point that the only one's he hasn't hit. Are Universe 10, and Universe 13. The last remaining universes that haven't been hit. He's a power hungry warmonger whom will stop at nothing. And King Nexus wishes to rival him in power. So he'll just do what his father... has done. And steal the power of the mortals here, collecting Omega gene's so that his power can amplify and he can destroy his father. And with that power, he'll restore our worlds. Our true worlds. Admir said as he turned into his Ice-Creature like form that he fought Mike in those days ago Langston: Your... a monster to!? What is going on! Ceaser stepped down the stairs wearing a robe similar to the others whom had been working below him, removing his hood slowly so he could look down at the now deformed Langston Langston: Father! Your in on this as well?! Please tell me, that this is all a bad dream! Tell me that all of this is a lie. Ceaser: Hmph, you haven't figure it out yet? I'm not your father, I never have been. Langston: Wait... what!? What are you talking about! Of course your my father! You adopted me! Ceaser: I simply did my Kings bidding, so that he could restore my home world in Universe 8. Nothing more, Me and Admir are the Personal assistants to King Nexus, otherwise known to the Mortals here as 'Unborn'. They worship him and his might, just as we do. The Mortals here have dedicated 30 years of there lives, in attempts to bring King Nexus to this realm, with promises of blessings and positions within his monarchy. You, are a clone. A clone of our King Nexus. He himself could not make it through this world himself, he lacked ' The Key Gene'. Which was in abundance to most mortals, but he was created through more despicable means. We've spent 30 years of our lives using the Bio-Mass of mortals to gather these key-gene's. Langston: You mean...You've been killing them!? Ceaser: That's right, we take the Omega gene from there bodies, and take out what we need. The 'Key gene' its a gene that allows organic structures to pass through dimensions without being split apart. Me and Admir are from a race, that do dimensional travel with ease. While King Nexus... is not. We've finally gathered enough Key-gene material. But its not enough. We still can't move his body here, we figured this out 18 years ago. And so, we just got enough to send his consciousness and spiritual form and power here. That's where... you come in. Langston: I come in...? Ceaser: That's right. Your... going to be the new Vessel for Unborn. For our King Nexus. All of the cultist within the cave: HAIL KING NEXUS Ceaser: You were never a person. You were a tool for my king, i just had to prepare you for him. That's why we trained you how to fight at such a young age. That's why we made you the best scholar It was all for our king. Back with Kin and the others Mike: Cho and Zane have both went back to the city. But im here, I can do this. I started this case first you know. Kin: It doesn't matter, this isn't a game. Your going to stay here while we create a proper recon team. You nearly got killed by Zach back there, or did you forget that I was there to see it all. Luna: Besides Prophet. The others in the Order of the moon have words for you. Lucas: That's right. We've heard about your wreckless behavior as of recently. We've seen the news. This Night-Guy busniess, just what do you think your doing? Ever since you and Kin have joined our ranks you two have both done nothing but endanger our species by exposing us to the general public. You think your a hero out there? That mask will only hide what you are for so long. A Monster. Lucas is from the Maxon family, this family is the family that Kagemaru Tasanagi changed first. And therefore are technically the only remnants of his pack from when he first started the liberation of Kasaihana city. Lucas is the current head of the family. The Eldest son, the father grew to old in age to continue to be head of there Gun company ' The Maxon Package' they create the power armours for the District 3 KPD and there weaponry. However behind the family is a secret which involves the fact that they are wolfbloods. Keeping to themselves its rare you see any of them, along with ever seeing Maxon as well. Perfering intellect over brawns. He also has a high disqust to all cursed wolfbloods despite even there rank. Mike: I'm not a monster! Kin: That's enough Mike. You're not going, none of us are. We have their location, so now we wait for a moment to strike. Mike: The longer we wait here, the longer people may be in danger! Don't you see that!? Kin: And I already lost someone in my pack today. I won't... Lose anyone else. Your grounded here, until we come up with a game plan. Mike: Grounded!? Who do you think you are?! Do you think you're my father now? Your not my fucking dad! Kin: Dad? You think I'd want to be your dad? A spoiled brat like you? I watched you almost get killed back there, because you wanted to play and be the hero. This isn't a fucking game Mike! You could have died, and you came in there, acting like the fucking Night-Guy, acting like you're a cartoon, in this make believe world of yours! But it doesn't exist Mike, your just a stupid Kid. That I got unlucky with, by turning him into something I have to watch over. The only good thing out of you becoming what you are, is Cho. Mike:... What? Kin:... Silecne Mike:... I see, so that's how you feel. Mike turned his back on Kin Kin: Yeah... That's how I feel. Conan looked at Mike and then Kin before he'd smirk Mike: Gah! What do you know! You think you're so smart, well guess what! Y-You're not! Yeah! I'm not popular! I'm not super cool I-I-I don't have girls lined up, and im not the best fighter. But... But you know what!? I-I try! I try as hard as I can... Sometimes you can't make plans. Sometimes you have to do what needs to be done. Even though you'll get hurt, even though you may die. Because... Because it's the right thing to do! These guys are bullies, all the lives they've taken I'm not going to wait another second! I hate bullies! A-And You guys, aren't acting like wolves right now! You're acting like... Like a pack of scared dogs! You're angry, but you're not willing to do anything with it! Or about it! Kin: ! Kin's face shifts in surprise at Mikes words, taking him back, in a much earlier time in his life. When he shared similar views from the young hero Flashback ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SNr9eV-TyXc ) Kin stood in front of a girl, the first one that Kin had ever lost in his pack, her name had been Gary Wind, aka Tsukimi. Her and Kin had been standing on what appeared to be a hill, staring off into the distance with both of his arms folded. Kin: Quiet Gray... All this crying you do. You don't want to take action, then fine. Your frustration is understanding. I assure you it is. But dwelling over the past now will only create baggage. In order to be a leader, you must respect those beneath you. You must honor them, you must care for them. If you do not love those, or cherish those benathe you that you rule. You're not a King, or Queen you're simply a tyrant. Sometimes... as a Wolf as a beast, we act on instinct. We fight on instinct! And you're surely not a wolf with that Kind of attitude that you currently have. You're acting like some wild, angry dog. A weak terrified dog. Gray: Kin... Kin: Sometimes, you just gotta grab the bull by the horns. Sometimes... You have to fight, even when it's not worth fighting anymore Flashback over Kin turned his head to the right, ignoring Mike at this point, as Mike stormed away from the camp. Luna and the others watched with content as it seemed as though Mike had lost the base arguement Luna: The Prophet can be quite a handful, can he not? Maxon: Indeed, But he's a kid. What do we expect? He'll be fine, let's just continue forming this team for the job. Kin: No... He's more than a kid. 3 The Night Guy: Langston had been pulled along after he'd dropped to his knees, everything racing through his mind at once he shook his head continuously, trying to create a some-what firm grasp on the situation. The Cultist continued to pull him along until they'd be in front of the module his eyes still focused, dead-set, onto the ground in front of him Langston: Will it hurt... Will i feel pain? Admir: Are you referring to the transferring? No, it shouldn't hurt. Langston: ... Ok. Why did you, why didn't you ever tell me? Admir: It was by lord Nexus's design. He wanted his host to not be aware of what they had been intended for. If the host had been aware, they may have rebelled. Ultimately making things a lot more difficult for us later. Langston: What makes you think... I won't rebel now. Admir: You lack the power, not to mention the brutish state that your currently in, simply will not suffice enough for combat. We'd subdue you, before you even attempted to escape. Langston: So be it then. I suppose this is my fate after all. Ceaser: Ready the module, the transferring will begin in 20 minutes. Meanwhile ( https://youtu.be/AnDutViIj-8?t=4m56s ) Michael pulled out his spare night-guy hoodie, this one had been a rain-coat however, due to the ominous dark clouds that were forming over head. A storm was coming, and so had The Night-Guy Mike: ... I'm not waiting up, not on you. Not on anyone. I don't need your help... He said in reverence to Kin. Gripping tightly to the steering wheel, he turned his attention to the road ahead of him. He'd begin to tap away at buttons on his All-Use device before hooking the flash-drive into the All-Use and then relaying the data to his cars computer. Creating a GPS for him to follow Mike: Lets do this. He said revving up the engine for his van before it'd take off hitting its full speeds! By this time, the icey-deformed langston sluggishly walked into the module's middle space as the cultist circled him, they'd begin to chant continuously Chants and rants they never sour Give forth to him; our souls devour Watch us closely as we bleed We spread rejoices to our King! He loves with wrath, but please fear not , our bodies suffer with none to rot He loves me so, he loves me not! He loves me so, he loves me not! Langston looked left to right, before images of Zane rushed through his head, closing his eyes Langston: Just... do it... Langston was then rushed with a burst of energy, the electrical surges began firing into him over and over again, literally forcing his body to mutate, to shift, becoming something that he hadn't been. Something far more superior. As his molecular structure began to break down, his icy cocoon began to snap and break apart , hitting the ground in thick chunks of ice that were coated with his blood. His screams chimed throughout the cave, they told him he'd feel no pain. They lied. Langston's body felt every bit of his being, getting torn, and ripped to shreds over and over again. His eyes rolling in into the back of his head, as he continued to lose consciousness, losing what made him, him. Langston: ( Zane... I came to save you. Not its... me who needs to be saved. Funny how... things work, doesn't it. ) His final thoughts were submerged deep within his consciousness as he'd completely blackout and the rest of the change happened. Back with Mike, whom had been rushing through the desert lands of the Skylands ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpDn4-Na5co ) GPS: Reaching destination, in 1 half mile. Night Guy: Sounds like a plan. Get ready for deployment! GPS: Deployment, unwise. Self-injury percentile , ranging within the 99.9th range. Night Guy: Jesus Christ... JUST DO IT! Mike said back to the GPS system as he'd unbuckle his seatbelt and turn his attention back to the road. GPS: Deployment in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. His body would have been fired out of the top of his van like a torpedo through the sky, extending his arms caused his wolf-gliders to expand forward allowing him to gain a good bit of distance while in the air. He soared right through the cave with both of his arms pulled forward in a superman like fashion before he'd do a backflip in mid air, landing on his right knee Night Guy: Normal cave, is normal. He said to himself as he began to scan across the room Mike: (Sniff, Sniff ) Wait a minute. He'd walk towards the other end of the cave picking up a piece of fabric that belonged to Langston's jeans Mike: Langston? What's he doing out here. I left him back in Kasaihana city on top of a roof-top. Somethings not right here. Come on... lets put some of Mr. Keyth's and that Asshole Kin's training to good use. Mikes eyes shifted into a bright gold as he began to look all around the interior of the cave. While doing this, Mike can perceive the world around him based solely on the patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. Some users may able to see the natural magnetic auras surrounding living beings, as well. The entire electromagnetic spectrum or most of it is visible to the user and can "tune" their vision to interpret the various ranges of the energy. They can see radio waves (which includes AM, FM, and TV frequencies), radar, infrared, visible light, ultraviolet, power waves, x-rays, gamma rays, and even cosmic rays. They also have limited night-vision and thermo-vision. The user can also see the energy flowing through power lines and technological objects (can tell if they are active or not). They can tell if a radio transmitter is 'on' and if it is sending signals. This also had been in correspondence for his Physical chi, pushing 20% of his chi into his eyes to go along with his other heightened senses working in unison with one another. As he turned his attention to a random rock, he'd see the mechanical interior of the rock, causing him to a cock a brow. Approaching the stone he'd press a button on the rock which ultimately led him down into a lower level of some sort Night Guy: Hell yeah! I'm getting better at this. You know what they say! Seeing is believing. I really need to stop doing that, no one's even around to hear these puns... 4 The Night Guy: Back with Langston The change would have been quick, Langston had been no more. ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n24F3zZizG4 ) Pulling himself back up to his feet. His skin had been coated in icy blue, a thick husk and protective shell of sheer ice had coated him. He had piercing white eyes, and despite his icy figure, his muscle mass had been toned and imposing. ( http://art.cafimg.com/images/Category_5679/subcat_12387/Iceman.jpg ) Unborn: Well... it took you all long enough. Cultists: All hail lord Unborn! Unborn: A welcoming party, interesting. Admir, Ceaser, you shouldn't have. Speaking of things you shouldn't have done. He'd freeze them up, from the neck down in pillars of ice before zipping over to the both of them Unborn: I was stuck, within a limbo... for 30 years. Before you two departed from my world. I gave you clear instructions on how to get me here, what took you... so long. Admir: (Choking) M-My lord... we have to gather more of the Key-gene! It proved to be even more troubling... t-then you anticipated. Ceaser: Y-Yes my lord! We did nothing for the past 30 years, but to get your body and soul here to this world. Unborn: Hmph... He'd toss them both aside before he'd cross his arms and begin to pace back and forth Unborn: I heard whispers of things while I was in my slumber, you picked a good host for me however. Sturdy lad, he must have been very strong, and very intelligent. I know everything about Kasaihana city, The Tasanagi's the Ryoji's. All of it embedded deeply into my mind. However, one thing continues to linger within the very core of my head. ' Zane - Zane - Zane ' What is this Zane? What is that? And why do I wish to have it so much. Admir: The boy... took a liking to a Warlock girl. Unborn: Warlock? Ceaser: Yes sire, a supernatural hunter. It seems that Langston had grown quite fond of her. Unborn: I see, she's beautiful, from what I gather from his memoires. I'll have to see that i at least do as the boy had always wanted. And find this ' Zane ' i may even make her my wife when i decided to take control of this world. Mike Had been watching from the Shadows of the Cave, watching as the Cultist had been bowing down before this man seemingly made out of nothing but ice. It brought literally chills down his spine NightGuy: W-What is he talking about... Who is this guy? Why is he talking about Zane... Mike had been masking his chi, using a technique taught to him by his masters. While Horyu allows a user to keep Chi from leaking away from their body, Kakusu (Hide) stops the flow of Chi from their body altogether. By closing all of their Chi nodes, the user is able to stop almost all outflow of their Chi like water from a valve. Since the user is no longer surrounded by their own Chi, they are more sensitive to the Chi of others. This can be useful when tracking another person and it will also prevent other users of Chi from noticing them. Kakusu can also be used to relieve fatigue, since it forces the body's external layer of Chi to be fully contained within. However, since Kakusu involves shutting off one's Chi, it can be dangerous due to it leaving the body defenseless against any Chi attack. Even a weak attack enhanced with Chi could do massive damage. In essence this is what Keyth Tasanagi and Zetsui Ryukiri base their Stealth chi off of. As he continued to maneuver down into the cultist base he'd slip down on a railing before he'd tumble right down into the middle of the room! Drawing all of the attention on to himself Unborn: Who is that! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9og62dL9P-8&list=PL04998DA4FC2EFB7D ) Mike: ( Cough, Cough ) Who me? Oh. I'm The Night Guy... but you can call me " Please don't stop. " Because that's all you'll be saying to me when i'm done with you. Admir: Its that idiot who tried to stop me about about a week ago! That stupid Vigilante Kid! Ceaser: This one tried to stop our plans, sire. Unborn: His voice, it sounds familiar. It makes me angry just to hear, his voice makes me want to tear him apart limb from limb. Why? Images of Mike laughing and talking to Zane flowed through Unborn's mind, and for reasons' he couldn't explain. He simply hated him, he hated him more then even he's hated Inugami, or his mother whom disowned him Unborn: ... Kill him. I won't be delayed. I'll create the army and make our push into Kasaihana city. Do you have the Nullifier? Admir: (Hands Unborn suit-case ) If you use this sire, the Omega gene will be dwarfed completely, making the Kasaihanaians weak, and easy for the pickings. All you'll have to do is vanquish them, and take their omega gene to add to your on supply to empower you. Unborn: And Admir? Unborn said turning his back on all of them Admir: yes sire? Unborn: Make him suffer... Unborn said walking into the shadows of the cave before pulling a trench coat over his shoulders, gripping tightly to the suitcase in hand Night-Guy: Hey! Get back here! I'm not done with you yet! As Mike attempted to rush forward, he'd be stopped by none other then Admir and Ceaser both whom had all 55 of the cultist behind them. Admir: Sorry Dog boy, this is where you draw the line. Ceaser: Your life ends here. 5 he Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hreOuit-iuA ) Mike began to walk around in circles as he watched Ceaser and Admir both get submerged into the crowd of rabid cultist Mike: Don't listen to them! Fight back their mental hold on you! Admir: Fool... Admir said leaping high into the air, onto a stone pillar, a small pond linked to a small waterfall had been waht he'd been standing on. Admir: They're minds are gone, there simple savage beast whom whill stop at nothing but to do our bidding. We've trained them in our ways of combat, you won't be able to reason with them. Mike:... Fair enough. He said flexing his muscles as he'd allow his chi to errupt around his body! Using another Chi Principal. Once a person has had their Chi nodes opened, they must learn to keep their Chi from leaking away from their body. Horyu (Hold) is the process of keeping the nodes open, but also having Chi flow through and around the body rather than away from it. Once maintained, it creates a shroud around the user that feels similar to standing in lukewarm, viscous fluid, which is how chi feels on the regular. Having a shroud of Chi surround the body is the most basic defense against the chi based attacks from other users of Chi. Horyu maintains youthful vigor and reduces one's aging; since the energy powering the body no longer leaks away, one can keep the body from breaking down and deter the aging process. Through frequent meditation, one can improve the quality of their Horyu. This is something every chi user learns to do at base. His aura would have faded before he'd simply have the wind rapidly moving around his body, causing the ground to break apart from beneath him ( https://i.gyazo.com/b6388e352ce9dd81ee2cf5b8e067547c.gif ) Mike: That means... I DON'T HAVE TO HOLD BACK! Mike said as he lunged forward. He'd slam his fist into one of the cultist's head, images of the girls whom taken their lives for the sake of these creeps flooded Mikes mind, he couldn't break from it, and he'd been using this anger to push him, to make him fight even harder! As He leaned backwards, he'd dodge a blow aimed for his stomach before he'd choke slam the cultist into a table, only to then round house kick another into a computer monitor. Mike would have began to move with immense speeds as he began to savagely beat into the goons left and right! ( https://i.gyazo.com/4e1e7cedb391c545593e1fbfa099aafc.gif ) Admir: Attack him attack him now! Admir shouted as the hordes of Cultist began to rush him in groups, but it wouldn't matter. Mike's profound knowledge in his Martial Art would make him more then a challenge for the lack luster cultist. Kickboxing is a group of stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai, and Western boxing. Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. Japanese kickboxing originated in the 1960s, with competitions held since then. American kickboxing originated in the 1970s and was brought to prominence in September 1974, when the Professional Karate Association (PKA) held the first World Championships. Historically, kickboxing can be considered a hybrid martial art formed from the combination of elements of various traditional styles. This approach became increasingly popular since the 1970s, and since the 1990s, kickboxing has contributed to the emergence of mixed martial arts via further hybridization with ground fighting techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu and Folk wrestling. How its only special due to the ' Thunderous ' Methods taught to him by Keyth Tasanagi that make this style that much more deadly. Cultist: ( Holds broken arm, with bone sticking out of his flesh ) He's... He's to much! Admir: Get back out there, and keep fighting! It would mean little to nothing however as Mike continued dispatch the cultists with ease. This had been also due to his extensive skill in the Style known as Kickboxing, This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse. This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. Each punch within this style will always be general a second behind one another. A Master of Thunderous paw's fists are always a second behind one another. The kinetic energy build up from the strikes creates a faster, and even more powerful striking method to opponents. This in a combination with Mikes titan like strength. Wolfbloods do not scar, well Mike does. Whenever he's attacked by an attack powerful enough to scar him. His body will gain an adaptability from it. Whenever he first gets the scar they glow a bright blue , and his body goes into a heightened state. Right Eye Scaring/ bone compound pressure: This scar was due to his skull suffering from heavy water pressures that were intense enough to crush a man like a soda can. He is now resistant to most water pressures. Due to the cement, his body drifted down 6000 ft into the water , forcing his bones, and muscles to both gain an instant adaptability to the intense pressure. Forcing his body to advance almost, to morph into a state that could resist such pressures from then on out. This in total gave him the punching and kicking psi 2601.09 means of force alone. This is more then enough to crush a human bone on contact. On average, the human femur requires 1,700 pounds per square inch to be cleanly broken, while a weaker bone, such as the clavicle, takes considerably less force to break. And applied with chi, he can do almost 20 times that level of destruction with single blows alone. Basically this augmented his strength tremendously, and evolved his body to resist most physical pressures thus far. Meaning When he uses his strength to full capacity he can break his enemies with ease, smashing his fists into them and literally snapping them like twigs! The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DB3wZR9yVyE ) Mike: HUUUUUUUUUAHH!!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/46796181d1c574dfc2cf856fd134daca.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/327dc77fa46f1ff38fc139551607c2ed.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/7fcf80c4034142f0ce4155115228931e.gif ) One of the brute Cultists would attempt to strike Mike across the jaw, and would succeeded in doing so, causing blood to burst from his lips, while another cultist began to smash his fists into his torso and face over and over again. This would soon end once Mike managed to spread his legs apart, and gain better ground, this ultimately would allow him to block the next incoming blow, only to then send a powerful push blast into the attacker knocking him, and caving him, into the wall! ( https://i.gyazo.com/b70c35dc2804d6d09a54d33a6c4dac43.gif ) Mike: (Panting ) That... That all you guys got!? A sloo of Cultists would have rushed out from every room in the labyrinth like cave! Mike: Shit... He'd turn on his heels before running into the dark depths of the cave! Forcing the new horde of Cultist to rush at him at once! While running, he'd pass by the dead Warlocks that had been in the report they'd gotten from the data cache Mike: So they did kill the Warlocks! He said stopping in his tracks before turning his attention back to the rushing cultist. Mike: YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON! ( https://i.gyazo.com/2e8e6a548add8c88b3ad1e782f17972e.gif ) Mike would have been able to push back a good 13 of them at once but then another ten would attempt to attack him all at once, throwing his hands up to block the attacks he'd defend off the ones that he could only to ready himself for a massive attack. Using all of his chi into the both of his hands he'd shout at the top of his lungs! Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUGHH!!! Firing a massive push blast of immense pressurized air into the hording group of 60 cultist, the impact would have had the same estranged PSI input that Mike placed within even his most well focused strikes. Meaning the group of 60 cultists would have been crushed like soda cans to a car tire! ( https://i.gyazo.com/7d37831aa2b99afae9818deebd0929be.gif ) Mike: Pant Pant Is it... is it over? Admir: Fools! Stupid fools! If you can't handle one mutt... then we'll handle it ourselves. Admir said removing his shirt and shifting into his ice form, while Ceaser would have done the same. Both of them getting into a stance ready to square up with the Young Hero Mike: No Half time huh... fair enough... Alright. Show me what you got... 6 ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VZXJLQntCP0 ) Admir and Ceaser would have both began to circle around Mike within rapid and successive speeds Admir: Your stronger then we thought boy, we won't underestimate you this time. Ceaser: We'll make this quick. Admir and Ceaser both darted in front mike, moving in what appeared to be an X formation of some sort. Both coming flying towards him with round house kicks that blasted Mike 60 feet into the air and right out of the cave! Mike: Hngh! He wouldn't be allowed to rest easy just yet as Admir teleported behind him and caught Mike by the back of his head and blasted himself down towards the ground , ramming mikes face into the dirt, causing the ground to create a rift with Mikes face in the middle of said rift. After doing so for a good mile, he'd then toss Mike forward, making him hit the ground like a rock thrown over a waters surface, Ceaser had been waiting for Micheal however, clotheslining him so hard across the neck that his body went flying backwards like a pink pong back to Admir whom caught Mike with both of his arms. Pulling his arms around his waist, and leaning back in a suplex like manner, smashing Mike head first into the ground behind him! But the Onslaught hadn't been over there. As Mike had been upside down from the suplex Ceaser would have gripped Mike by his legs, tossing him into the air so that him and his brother Admir could glide to each other, side by side. Pulling both of there hands above there heads, firing a massive beam of focused alteration chi that had been in the form of ice! Mike: ( Move... Move your body, Move your body! ) Mike said to himself as he soared higher and higher into the air BOOOOOOOOOM! The Massive blast would have caused the sky to shift a bit in its color before reverting back to its original blue. Admir: Good work brother. Ceaser: Don't celebrate yet you fool. Look. Erupting from the smoke of the blast had been None other then Master Conan! His body soaring through the air with Mike on his back. They'd land 30 feet away from the two Shikamaru brothers. Mike: C-Conan...? Conan: On your feet Allen. Your helping me fight, eat this. he'd shove a Chi capsule down Mikes throat forcing him to swallow it before tossing him on the ground next to him. Mike coughed a bit before the energy surged through him again and he stood by Conan's side. Ceaser: So you've brought friends. He appears to be a Warlock brother. Conan: You know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend. And you two have killed hundreds. You won't be getting away with it. I can Assure you. Conan would have pulled both of his hands onto his blade before looking towards Mike whom pulled out his Baton's as well Admir: So be it then. ( Summons a blade of Ice ) Ceaser: Be weary of them brother. ( Two Ice daggers appear in his hands as well ) ''Meanwhile Unborn had flown into the middle of the Skylands before looking left to right. He'd raise his hands into the air, closing his eyes as the winds around his body began to pick up! Soon the sands were coated in ice! Sleet and Snow casted itself over the land as Unborn continued to channel his power. Creating a mountain of ice right underneath him! Once the mountain top had been high enough, he'd pick up the suit-case before opening it up and looking over the Mechanism. Unborn: A Nullifer huh. Sounds interesting. He'd hit the button on the mechanism within the inside of the suit case, and the nullifier beam would have blasted over Kasaihana city, nullifying all inside to normal human levels ! And soon after he'd then pull both of his hands high into the air before creating a massive ball of ice , the size of a small moon! Tossing it right over Kasaihana city he'd then clap both of his hands together and the massive ice sphere would explode over Kasaihana city! Freezing all of the inhabitants over in a icy-blast of cryo energy! Unborn: Well now, that was easy. Now... lets have some fun. Any stragglers whom survived that, will surely have a surprise waiting for them now. The sky began to darken as Unborn went with his next step in his plan, rain poured and as it did, Unborn began the creation of his army. Ice Minions began to form from the ice that he'd casted over the land. Hundreds turned to thousands rather quickly. They all had ice like bladed weapons of some sort, and all appeared ghoul like in essence. Their bright blue eyes shinned forward with the intensity, to do one thing, and one thing only. Follow there king, to his every command Unborn: Hurry now Admir, and Ceaser. Everything is in order now. 7 The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mVKPvspyyyQ ) Conan would have charged forward towards Admir, matching blow for blow with the Warlock Master. His blade clashing against the Shikamaru in rapid succession. Admir would have swung his blade in an Horizontal motion, but Conan would have ducked backwards to dodge the blow only to spin around while doing so, sending a force blast into Admir knocking him away just briefly while he continued to spin his blade around, ready to strike again. Admir took the force blast but he'd still recover as he'd spin as well before pulling his blade around to clash ice blade to metal blade with Conan once again ( https://i.gyazo.com/f55fd53c3f0110d231f5fae00a6a32bf.gif ) Conan: Why... Why is Unborn doing this?! Admir: He wants, revenge on his father. He wants to gain the power to destroy him! And he's going to pull the omega gene from every corpse in this world! And become a God! And with that Godly power, he will CRUSH Inugami, and become the new Spectre! Conan: Spectre!? Admir: You've never heard of him!? And hear I thought you Warlocks were supposed to be universally intelligent. The Spectre, the World Eater!? The Killer of Worlds. He has come to your Universe, your world, this universe is next ! He has destroyed 11 universes so far. No one knows why the Spectre does what he does, but all we know is that Inguami has taken this power for himself. And he wishes to destroy this universe next. You all should be bowing to Lord Nexus! To King Unborn! He's the only one who can stop him. Mike: THAT'S BULLSHIT! Mike said as he soared across the battle field, slamming his fist into Admir's jaw whom had been caught off gaurd by the attack knocking him 13 feet away with one punch Mike: I don't believe you. We can stop this Inugami! And were going to stop that Unborn guy to! I-I don't know what your talking about! But we won't stand for it. You wanna know why?! Because were the good guys, and the good guys don't give up! Conan: Mike... Mike: Right Conan!? Mike said giving Conan a thumbs up with a large grin on his face Conan: Yeah Mike...your right. Admir would have stood back up to his feet with Ceaser whom teleported next to his brother with scowls on there faces Conan: Mike. Let me handle these guys. You need to find that Unborn guy, i can already sense what he's done. We were the only ones out of the city, he's suppressed the whole cities power. Were... the last lines of defense. You have to stop him. Mike: Why me? Conan: Because... Unborn is simply in someone's body, that isn't his body, his emotions. there another's, driven by unborn's thoughts. His body belongs to another. Mike: You dont mean.... Conan: That's right. Langston, while you all were breaking into Zanzibar stone. I was doing a bit of investigating of my own. Langston was made to be the host of Unborn. These two were tasked with making sure it went through without problems. Am I correct? Admir: Smart man, your just as crafty as that stupid mutt of a Detective Tasanagi. Mike: Why didn't you... Why didn't you tell us sooner!? Conan: Because, you'd get emotional. Like you are now, get yourself together. You have a mission. Do you understand. Conan said turning his head to Mike looking him in the eyes with the Intensity he'd give Tobi Conan: You have, to stop. Unborn... Mike: ... The wind blew past the both of them in w light Wisk of air before Mike nodded his head Mike: Right! Hold these two losers off alright!? I'll handle Unborn. Conan: Thatta boy. Get a Move on. Mike would have darted off into the Direction where unborn had been, when Admir attempted to stop him, Conan would use his Signs to send a massive blast of fire towards the two loyal servants! Stopping them in there tracks. The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9og62dL9P-8&list=PL04998DA4FC2EFB7D ) Unborn: Hm, i thought this would be a bit harder then th- Mike: Hey Popsicle! Unborn: Popsicle really... He turned his head to Mike whom had been running on all fours his raincoat pulled across his head as he was drenched in water. Unborn crossed his arms smirking before he began to soar into the air. His chi flowing intensely around his body while he stared down at The Night-Guy Unborn: The Night-Guy. You know, this boy my host. He admired The Night-Guy alot actually. I only know who you are because of his memories of you. He has drownings of you all over his room. It's quite childish honestly, its some what embarrassing. All he wanted to do was meet you. I guess... he gets to do so now. Hahahahaha! Kill Him Mike: Tch... Ice-Warriors: HUAAAHH!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/3952023132f0accb3015c362ad8c8f3e.gif ) Mike: Alright... Who's first... Micheal said with his hood over his head, and bright Night-Guy Mask over his eyes to conceal his Identity. Infront of the young hero had been a mob of deformed humans with bright glowing blue eyes, their skin had hollowed and white as if all life had been drained from them. They were made of complete Ice, and they had been the products of a much stronger evil. As the Army rose after Mikes Declaration of War. They all began to beat their swords against their shields over and over, chanting their brutish like song that simply meant they were showing praise to their lord. They had been fighting in his name, and wanted the world to hear them, soon enough. All 700 of the Soldiers Charged Mike first, in a stampede of war cries Mike got into his stance allowing the rained drench him completely. Mike: LETS DO THISSS!!!!!!!!!! Mike would have shifted into his Half wolf form as he began to fight through the army of Ice Warriors ferociously and as hard as he could. His body ripping through the hordes of enemies with ease as he savagely beat into them. Using his Kaiju Kickboxing to its highest degree. His punches, blasted heads off, his kicks knocked people in two. He had been using his strength within its full force, not holding a single bit of his power back. The numbers were high but they began to dwindle by the second. 20,000 dropped down to 15,000 rather quickly! Unborn: Well... So the Mutt is stronger then I thought. I didn't have anything on record about this fighter. Damn it Admir and Ceaser. If I would have known they had a hidden card... Tch. Fine then, How about this then... Unborn said channeling his chi in his right hand and firing a concentrated blast of his potent power down towards Michael, but it'd prove to be futile as Mike managed to dodge the blast quite effortlessly. ( https://i.gyazo.com/141a14c81d1da5182904784528b5c696.gif ) His body sliding through the blast he turned his attention upwards towards Unborn with a scowl on his face. ( https://i.gyazo.com/80b787ff0133682265e56463bca3e8df.gif ) Unborn: Your... annoying me. Unborn said making a blade out of concentrated chi, while Mike used his physical chi to coat his hands in a blazing blue! The clashing flares of blue and red chi would have caused the icy wasteland to reflect the lights blasting continuously around the battle field! ( https://i.gyazo.com/8d85ad6437d9a7b72c90639be7eca874.gif ) Before Mike could gain the upper hand, Unborn would fire a beam into Mikes chest knocking him right back down into his horde of soldiers! Mikes body went soaring down into the ground with a massive explosion of chi that pretty much wiped out a good majority of Unborn's forces alone! ( https://i.gyazo.com/0b2464524c11d168a5f7025950cbe8b1.gif ) ( https://i.gyazo.com/ab2161b899cc1468d55f90159d5d0e5a.gif ) Unborn: Hahahaahaha-AHAH AHAHA- HAHAHAHAAHAH! Oh, now that. That was funny. The Massive Crator where Mike had been would have been casted over in smoke from Unborn intense blasts. Almost all of Unborns forces were eliminated from the battle due to this attack by itself. How would Michael fair? 8 The Night Guy: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ES9vRfs2rbA ) Unbron: Ahahaha Ahh now... on to bigger and better th-... His hairs on the back of his neck began to stand as he turned his head to the crater in the ground behind him, squinting his eyes a bit out of frustration Unborn: What is... What is this!? As the smoke cleared it be none other then Michael his clothing a tattered mess as he stood on his feet, his body literally covered in deep scars that glowed brightly across his body! This had been to his strange but usefully ability known as ' Muscle Scaring' Wolfbloods do not scar, well Mike does. Whenever he's attacked by an attack powerful enough to scar him. His body will gain an adaptability from it. Whenever he first gets the scar they glow a bright blue , and his body goes into a heightened state. His body had literally be littered with the scarring from the immense blast of chi that nearly whipped him off the face of this earth Mike: T-That... hurt... ( https://i.gyazo.com/4edd1768926753fc46a422420929800d.gif ) Mike: THAT HURRRRRRRRRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/34d9a16d21ee7ca66f91d1f01ae086a9.gif ) Mike would have roared as his eyes would have whited themselves out completely and replaced themselves with a bright red color! This new outburst in power had been in addition to two things. His Muscle scaring's adaptability, His prophet power - User is able to ascend/evolve/transcend their condition, powers and abilities to the highest level allowing them to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The user also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. ( Highest level being enhanced levels. ) And his berserk mode - When ever Mike is angered beyond belief he goes into a berserker like state as his body allows him to void out all forms of pain and his anger empowers him. Boosting his strength , speed , reflexes and durability tremendously. This in itself made him a literal walking time bomb, ready to set itself off! Mike: I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! ( https://i.gyazo.com/20c486046636e39d0cf3a3b8cb2e9d0c.gif ) Unborn: What is... that Chi... what Kind of freak is this kid!? I haven't come this far to deal with some kid and his temper tantrum! Unborn would begin to fire beam after beam into Mikes direction but it wouldn't matter as the new heightened Mike had grown an adaption to the Ice Deities chi, deflecting each blast that had been sent his way effortlessly ( https://i.gyazo.com/bdd77166fe31e9dbae69903beba2eb2e.gif ) (https://i.gyazo.com/213acc6a26dc6c2dfc109b691f051820.gif ) Mike: GAME TIME BITCH! Mike shouted as he'd get down into all fours allowing his chi to explode from his body even more so then before. His voice had been doubled, meaning that he'd been in Prophet state. However, the differcne this time being that he had some what control over it. ( https://i.gyazo.com/6d00bbc0d82e5969707e6f9efa41525d.gif ) Unborn: Game time!? Hngh!!! Before he could even allow his thought process to function to its fullest capabilities, Michael would have smashed his fist across Unborns face so hard, that Mikes fist had caught on fire by itself! The Friction from the impact of his fist would have also set Unborn a blaze as well! Mike: JET-FUSION FIST!!! ( https://i.gyazo.com/4d75e7c3c250360d7710364bcf8ee9fe.gif ) The Impact would have Sent Unborn flying a good 15 feet before Mike's speed allowed him to shift right next to him again, smashing his fist into face once more with the same amount of amplified strength! ( https://i.gyazo.com/e24db97ca5295e243d287da63ba3f033.gif ) Only to then create dopple of himself so he could attack him within various directions! While in this 'Prophet' Mode, Micheal can use the power to create silhouettes of himself for small briefs of time. This in itself allows him to fight multiple enemies within this state. He typically fires them from his body for one shot attacks, they disperse after being used however. Knocking him into the air with himself and a silhouette variation of himself, only to then send a hellish onslaught of punches into the Unborn king, and finally send one chi coated fist into his back which then ultimately caused the ground around to explode within a 13 feet radius, knocking Unborn 80 feet within the earths crust! ( https://i.gyazo.com/e2b528b81a5f633f191233989f033cba.gif ) Mike: HUAAHH!!!!!!!!! As Mike sent the last attack he'd drop down on one knee panting, the blows must have surprised unborn as the icy hold he had over Kasaihana city broke itself free and the city went back to its normal everyday routine, completely oblivious as to what just had happened to most of the populace. Mike: Ha! Ha! I did it! ME! THE NIGHT GUY! I DID IT, WITH MY POWER! MY ULTIMATE POWER FOR TRUTH AND LOVE, TO EXTEND OUR REACHES TO THE STARS ABOVE! NIGHT G-" Unborn: SHUT... UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n24F3zZizG4 ) The ground where Mike had been would have exploded upwards as he was knocked several feet into the air, his body twisting and turning into the air before he hit the ground back first, coughing up a good bit of blood. Unborn: DO YOU THINK... THIS IS A GAME?! YOU STUPID CHILD?! I HAVE WAITED YEARS. 30 LONG YEARS, TO GET HERE, AND I WON'T BE STOPPED BY SOME STUPID TEENAGER IN A HOLLOWEEN COSTUME! Unborn had transformed, his rage taking over allowed him to morph into his true deformed state, the real unborn was here now. He stood at 110 stories high, his fur had been bright white and his face had been nawed with teeth, a true killing machine. ( https://i.gyazo.com/901c0afb8a23c14510b70fba9d60ef1f.png ) Mike: J-Jesus... What is... what is he? Not to late to call for a time out right...? Heh... Unborn would have knocked Mike away with his tail the impact would have killed a normal man, but it surely did knock mike out of his prophet state as he went tumbling across the ground like a tumble weed. True Unborn: I DON'T HAVE TIME TO PLAY GAMES WITH YOU. CHILD. He turns his head to Kasaihana city as he begins to channel his chi into the pitt of his mouth, getting ready to destroy the city as a whole! True Unborn: I SHALL CLAIM ALL OF THE POWER, ALL OF THE POWER FROM THE CITY OF THE DAMNED!!!!! 'To be continued''' Category:The Unborn Son Category:Saga 3